Argentina
Basics * Information about Argentina from Wikipedia Flavor Sources watched * weblogs.com.ar | La comunidad de weblogs argentinos * Flickr photos tagged "Argentina" * The del.icio.us "Argentina" tag * Technorati tag "Argentina" * Technorati tag "Argenblogs" * Technorati posts that mention "Argentina" Local blogs * Insuflame la restinga (ES) - Noticias y boludeces. * Disfrutar Cordoba(ES) - Crónicas inmorales de una ciudad industrial del tercer mundo. * Argenautas.com (ES) - Argentinos desparramados por el mundo. * Agua Fuertes 2004 (ES) - La ciudad Buenos Aires tiene ese no se que, pero también puede apestar. La vida en la ciudad desde alguien que la ama y la odia a la vez. * Blog de Viajes (ES) - Reflexiones sedentarias sobre comunicacion, viajes, turismo y movilidad. * BlogBis(ES) Argentine news and opinion from a conservative point of view * Buenos Aires, City of Faded Elegance (EN) - Jeff Barry is a 39 y.o. native of the USA who now lives in Buenos Aires. * D for Disorientation (EN) - Rosarino con pretensiones de periodista de opinión internacional + ocurrencias personales. * Fabio.com.ar (ES) - Además de una mirada muy aguda sobre los temas de actualidad, este argentino tiene su propio sistema de publicación * GATTACA (ES) El blog del argentino más carismático de la red * Good Airs (EN) Un blog en inglés sobre Buenos Aires * line of sight (EN) - from south of the border. way south. an american expat living in buenos aires shares his views of the world. because you really do care... * Nada importante sucedió hoy... (ES) - Weblog sobre entrepreneurship, tecnología e innovación y capital de riesgo. * PAYITO (ES) - SEAMOS REALISTAS PIDAMOS LO IMPOSIBLE... * Paulink's blog (EN) - Just a little bit of me. * Todo lo sólido se desvanece en el aire (ES) Reflexiones diarias sobre arte y política desde un punto de vista más que personal * Un Argentino en Toronto (EN & ES) - An Argentinian living in Toronto, Canada. * Vida Vacía (ES) - Música, tecnología y desidia. * Zirma Travelblog (EN) - A blog about travel, mobilities and social sciences. * Sine Metu (ES) - La libertad de expresión pertenece a quienes tienen un blog. * Moving to Argentina (EN) - A chronicle of tips, experiences and more from two future expats preparing to move to Argentina * S'expatrier en Argentine (FR) - Un almanach d'informations, liens utiles, commentaires, nouvelles et experiences pour tout etranger desirant s'installer en Argentine * Travel to Argentina (EN) - A blog that shows Argentina to people who might want to visit the country. * Viaja a Argentina (ES) - Un blog para viajeros que quieran conocer el país. * ANDY KAUFMAN'S KLOG (EN) - El KLOG de Andy Kaufman en Argentina. * PONGAMOS QUE HABLO DE PARIS (ES) - Literatura y filosofía en Argentina. * PHOTOGRAPHY, UNA IMAGEN VALE MAS QUE MIL PALABRAS? (ES) - Fotografias de la ciudad de Buenos Aires y mas. * [http://portenosenginebra.blogspot.com/ Porteños en Ginebra (SP)] - La vida en Ginebra, Suiza, vista desde la perspectiva de una familia porteña. Postales, comentarios, noticias, reflexiones. * [http://earthandstarrs.blogspot.com/ Rachel in Argentina (EN)] - Latin American feminist theology from an English woman completing doctoral studies in Buenos Aires * Buenos Aires Guide (EN) - A blog travel guide for visitors to Buenos Aires, written by an English expat that has been living in BA for the past two years. Local news * Buenos Aires Herald (en) * Clarín.com (rss)(es): el diario más vendido de la Argentina, y dueño de uno de los multimedios más grandes de la región. * El Santafesino (es): periódico regional del interior de Argentina. * La Nación (es): uno de los diarios más tradicionales de la Argentina y lectura obligada para la elite local. Other information * IFEX: La Libertad de la Prensa en Argentina (es/en)